Diablos
(MHXR only) |Ailments = None |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping Enraged after one hit (1st-4th Gen) |Signature Move = Tremor + Catapult Attack |Habitats = Desert Old Desert Sandy Plains Deserted Island Dunes Everwood Wildspire Waste Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 3030.0 1796.26 |Monster Relations = Bloodbath Diablos, Gilded Diablos, Steel Armor Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, Shattered Monoblos, White Monoblos, Varusaburosu, Gravios, Black Gravios, Zenith Gravios, Basarios, Crystal Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Sandstone Basarios, Gureadomosu, Espinas, Zenith Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, Meraginasu |Generation = First }} Diablos are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter. __TOC__ Physiology Diablos are large, bipedal wyverns with powerful armor plating covering much of their body. Their most noteworthy feature is a pair of massive, solid bull-like horns above their red eyes. Diablos also possess a pair of tusk-like fangs and a large, spiny neck frill. Their tail ends with a heavy, studded club that can be used to ward off attackers. Diablos stand on a pair of stocky, wide-set legs and possess a broad upper body complete with thick, muscular wings. Abilities Diablos have the ability to burrow into the earth and travel underground, employing this tactic to surprise unsuspecting targets or slip away from a dangerous encounter. In addition, they are capable of producing a powerful roar that will stun most aggressors. Using their powerful legs in tandem with their heavy upper body and head, Diablos can run at high speeds to charge attackers with their horns, using the powerful momentum to maximize the potential for damage. Behavior Diablos are herbivores, known to feed on the plentiful cacti of the desert. Despite this however, they are wildly aggressive and extremely territorial, and will pursue anything which enters their territory. Diablos are known to use their horns as weapons against attackers, but will also use them in bouts against other Diablos in battles for territory or mating rights. Diablos typically avoid flight for the purpose of transportation, as a disproportionally high mass prevents them from effectively flying for long periods of time. Instead, Diablos will use their wings to free themselves when trapped in the sand. Habitat Diablos are commonly found in dry, arid desert environments. The soft, loose earth allows for digging and the water-rich cacti provide them with both nutrition and hydration. However in Monster Hunter 3 and 4 Ultimate Diablos can also be found at the Deserted Island and Everwood. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 3 * Monster Hunter Portable 3rd * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter: World * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Other Non-Subspecies Forms Bloodbath Diablos Main Article: 'Bloodbath Diablos'' A Deviant of Diablos first appearing in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Hard Core (HC) Diablos HC Diablos has a new more powerful look, it has very large horns, stronger, vein covered wings,and more muscle mass. It also has new moves and behavior. When it digs, it will pick a target and dig back out at a surprising speed, leaving a trail of large rocks raining everywhere it digs and a new tail attack. Gilded Diablos Main Article: 'Gilded Diablos'' A Variant of Diablos first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness | width="15" | | valign="top" align="center" | |} Monster Hunter: World Damage Effectiveness Item Effectiveness MH4U Breakable Parts Notes de:Diablos es:Diablos fr:Diablos it:Diablos Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHST Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHW Monsters Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MH Large Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF Large Monsters Category:MHF Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHO Monsters Category:Large Monsters